


En la cama

by NoxCounterspell



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, ShikaTema, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo quiero dormir contigo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la cama

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt viejo ya, postedo en Tumblr, consistía en utilizar la frase:
> 
> "Yo quiero dormir contigo. Pero no me refiero a tener sexo. Me refiero solo a dormir, juntos. En mi cama, bajo mis sábanas. Con tu mano en mi pecho y mi brazo alrededor tuyo. Con la ventana entreabierta, para que la brisa fría nos haga acurrucarnos todavía más cerca. Sin hablar. Solo dormir, en silencio y felices."
> 
> Fluff en su máxima expresión. Reposteado aquí después de mucho tiempo de estar solo divagando en internet

**En la cama**

Konoha en sus días de primavera era el lugar perfecto para dar caminatas. El aire era fresco, la calma bastante. Incluso de noche, el aroma de las flores era fuerte y agradable, lo suficiente como para endulzar el corazón de cualquiera. Ellos dos estaban caminando por los bosques. Después de mucho tiempo de no verse, un pequeño paseo entre conocidos no sentaba nada mal. El césped amortiguaba las pisadas, y la luz de la luna era tan intensa como el sol. El rocío de las plantas aportaba una sensación de humedad general, agradable que traía comodidad a ambos shinobis.

Solo existía un problema, había algo que él quería decirle a ella, y no hallaba el valor. Y lo que ella quería conversarle no hacía más que disuadirlo de poner en palabras el sentimiento que lo tenía atormentado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-La verdad, yo sabía que eso no duraría, no tenía futuro-suspiraba ella, sin ver a Shikamaru directamente a la cara- Kentaro no era del todo un idiota, pero tuvo que ser más que evidente su cometido. Era algo de unas cuantas noches, sencillamente para no sentirse solo después de la muerte de su novia… No entiendo, si lo pienso ahora, yo no lo amaba, pero en aquel momento pensaba que sí… ¿Me explico?

-Sí-contestó él en automático para Temari.

-Me cuesta comprender porque… soy tan ingenua en ese sentido. Pareciera ser que en realidad, los hombres solo se interesan en mí para ello. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no he podido tener una relación seria con alguien?

-…

-Y no solo es el hecho de que los hombres solo quieran sexo conmigo, también está el punto de que, por alguna razón, los dejo…

Shikamaru quería pedirle que por favor se detuviera. No estaba seguro de cuanto más podría soportar escuchar a Temari hablar de relaciones íntimas con otros hombres. En primero lugar, él no era una persona interesada en la vida personal de los demás, luego estaba el hecho de que Temari, su mejor amiga, nunca hablaba con él de esos temas –esa era la razón por la cual ella le agradaba tanto, era distinta a las otras chicas de su aldea, que, ya siendo casi veinteañeras, no superaban los temas de amores truncados y fantasías-. Pero más importante aún que las otras dos razones juntas, estaba el hecho de que esa mejor amiga a sus ojos, ocupaba en realidad otro lugar más importante en su vida.

-La verdad pienso a veces que no he puesto mucha cabeza en ello, que yo misma sé lo que me estoy buscando, pero por alguna razón accedo…

-…

-¿Tú qué opinas?-preguntó exasperada la rubia, ante los constantes silencios de su amigo.

-No sé qué decirte en realidad…-contestó casi en un susurro.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tú siempre sabes las cosas, Nara. Por eso es que quería hablar contigo, a veces parece ser que tú me comprendes mejor que yo misma.

-No tengo una respuesta para tu pregunta.

-Seguro no has puesto atención a nada de lo que dije-espetó ella, viendo ahora el perfil del chico que se dibujaba en contra luz de la luna.

-Por supuesto que te he escuchado-se defendió él-sencillamente no se que responderte, es decir, es algo muy complicado de analizar.

-Dime porqué.

Ella detuvo su paso y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Shikamaru se giró hacia ella y la vio en esa pose tan característica, donde ella estaba esperando que le explicaran algo que por alguna razón, no entendía.

Cuando arqueó las cejas y su boca se apretó un poco, él supo que más valía que comenzara a hablar.

-Mira, los hombres somos idiotas. Y si encuentran una oportunidad pues de satisfacerse, la van a tomar. Y te ven a ti atractiva y al mismo tiempo dispuesta, que no lo van a pensar dos veces…

-¿Me estás diciendo fácil?-reclamó ella.

-No me mal entiendas, con ello lo que quiero decir es que muestras interés en entablar una relación, no solo en lo… carnal. Creo que el otro problema que tienes es que en realidad no sabes lo que quieres, que solo estás probando y no te has puesto a pensarlo en realidad…

-¿Qué no he pensado qué?

-Que estar con una persona de forma seria, implica amar esa persona. Es conocerla, saber que le gusta, que le disgusta, que piensa con solo mirarla, que le aflige… No es tan sencillo como solo conocerse en la cama…

-¿Conocerse en la cama? Qué expresión tan…

-Tú querías mi opinión, yo te la estoy dando… Por ello te dije que era difícil de explicar- gruñó él, pateando una rama que estaba cercana a su pie.

Ella notó de inmediato el malhumor de su acompañante. Eso le causó curiosidad. Temari había recurrido a Shikamaru porque, por alguna razón, en él encontraba la confianza para revelarse ciertos secretos que tal vez otros no llegarían a entender. Pero su modo de respuesta no causó más que un vuelco en el estómago de la kunoichi, y no pensaba dejar esa sensación de vacío de esa manera.

-No tienes que ponerte de ese humor conmigo-reclamó ella.

Él sencillamente desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño, y dando un paso hacia él.

-Nada que te interese.

-¿Por qué crees que no lo haría?

-Por que no tiene importancia.

-Dime a ver… Yo te diré si tiene importancia o no-contestó ella, dando otro paso hacia adelante.

-No creo que te lo tomes en serio.

-No vine hasta aquí para hablar con un niño, vine a Konoha porque ocupaba hablar con un hombre, que es mi amigo y que me comprende. Y yo también puedo comprenderlo, si es lo suficientemente hombre como para hablarme…

-Yo quiero dormir contigo-dijo él, con un tono fuerte y sin reparo.

Ella se quedó perpleja, con los ojos como platos. La sangre se le heló de pies a cabeza. Una punzada en su interior se hizo presente.

-Por eso has estado incómodo todo el rato-dijo ella, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz- no te ha gustado nada oír mis aventuras con otros hombres… Pero vaya manera de pedir que me acueste contigo… Al menos el resto he tenido más tacto para pedirlo…

-No Temari. Es lo que te digo que no comprendes-él se giró y terminó de acortar distancias con ella.

La rubia perdió el aliento, e hizo amago de retroceder, pero él la tomó de los brazos y no la dejó. Ahora la miraba directo a las pupilas, sin ninguna clase de miedo.

-¿Qué…?

-Yo quiero dormir contigo. Pero no me refiero a tener sexo. Me refiero solo a dormir, juntos. En mi cama, bajo mis sábanas. Con tu mano en mi pecho y mi brazo alrededor tuyo. Con la ventana entreabierta, para que la brisa fría nos haga acurrucarnos todavía más cerca. Sin hablar. Solo dormir, en silencio y felices (*), solo por sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, y saber que al despertar, lo primero que verán mis ojos serán los tuyos.

-Shikamaru…

-Por eso he estado callado, porque me gustaría explicarte que lo único que se necesita para tener una relación seria, es comprender mejor a la otra persona que lo que uno se comprende a sí mismo.

Dicho esto, soltó los brazos de Temari y se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a caminar de regreso sin mirar hacia atrás.

La kunoichi sintió un desasosiego muy grande, y no supo qué hacer en seguida. Shikamaru no le estaba pidiendo sencillamente acostarse con ella; él lo que quería era yacer en una cama, con ella, por el simple hecho de estar juntos. Por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca, de quererla mientras ella dormía, de tenerla en sus brazos. Ella pudo visualizar ese momento. Con su cabeza recostada en el pecho del shinobi, y él rodeándola con ambos brazos, completamente idos en los brazos de Morfeo, tranquilos y en paz.

Por fin comprendió que le hacía falta a todos esos hombres que habían estado con ella. Ninguno la acurrucaba después del sexo. Y era eso lo que le hacía falta a ella y tanto buscaba. Y también, que estaba buscando cariño en los hombres equivocados.

-¡Shikamaru!

Gritó mientras echaba a correr tras él.

Caminaba el Nara con los pies casi arrastrados, y no dio señas de oírla. Ella apretó el paso y le alcanzó lo suficiente para tomar su mano y detenerlo.

El giró el rostro únicamente, solo para ver la mano de ella aproximarse al dorso de su cara y con su mano, algo temblorosa hacer fuerza y lograr juntar sus labios con los de ella.

-Si entiendo lo que querías decir-dijo ella sobre los labios de él- Y ya encontré el punto donde estaba equivocada…

Él se giró completamente, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la otra mano la puso en la base de su cuello. Besó con más fuerza los labios de la rubia.

-Ya entendí porque en realidad no me importaba si en la mañana estaba sola o acompañada… Porque no te tenía a ti en la cama, entonces daba igual…

-Temari…

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo…

-Pero…

-Hacer el amor, no tener sexo. Es diferente, ¿sabes? Por qué así sé que estoy con la persona que amo y que en la mañana, cuando despierte, lo primero que vea sean sus ojos y sus brazos que me rodean… así todos los días… Y eso llenaría el vacío que siento.

-Creo que eso puedo hacerlo-dijo separando su rostro ligeramente que el de ella.

-Bien, porque me hace falta un compañero para acurrucarme en estas frescas noches de Konoha…

-Bueno, dormir es parte de mis actividades favoritas, creo que variarla a dormir contigo no será difícil.

-Perfecto-dijo mientras posaba los labios contra los del Nara nuevamente.


End file.
